


The Fall

by Shadowclaw756



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Aperture Science, Escape, F/M, Not much planned yet though, Old Aperture, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowclaw756/pseuds/Shadowclaw756
Summary: Chell and Wheatley were travelling around, trying to escape Aperture together, but unfortunately they fell down a deep pit, only saved by Chell’s Long Fall Boots. Now the two of them were travelling through old Aperture, trying to find their way out back to the new facility.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Kudos: 3





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series that I randomly thought of while making Portal RP plots. So, here's the first part for the prologue! I'm not really sure where I want this to go... But, I think I'll bring it somewhere! I hope you enjoy this! Hopefully I'll actually complete it! Hope I wrote Wheatley well... Sometimes I struggle with his dialogue.  
> I'll probably publish once a month? We'll see... Anyways, I hope you enjoy and have a great rest of your morning/day/afternoon/night! :D

“I really hope we’re more than halfway there… I don’t want to do any more walking…” Wheatley grumbled, echoing Chell’s thoughts. Well, loosely echoing them. 

Chell was hoping they were halfway there. She was also hoping that they weren’t going to get caught by GLaDOS any time soon. They had already got themselves into enough trouble as is. GLaDOS was on the hunt for them. They had found their way to the back pathways, somewhere that GLaDOS wasn’t able to see them, for whatever reason. Maybe it was an older part of the facility or something. 

Chell was beginning to wonder if this entire thing was a trap… She paused as they reached a fork in the road. There were two ways to go, left and right. Both of the ways looked practically identical. 

“Oh, it would seem that we have reached a location where we could go in two directions… Hmmm… Well…” Wheatley began to ramble, and behind her Chell could see that he was walking back and forth, as if lost in thought. “Which way would be better? Both directions look identical, neither one has damage… Sooooo… Obviously we should go to theeeeee… Right! Yes, yes, right is the correct way to go!” He announced. 

Chell glanced over at him with a doubtful look as she looked over at the right. In her opinion it looked more unsafe than the left… She frowned and rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything as she began to walk to the left. 

“Wait!” Wheatley interrupted. “Stop stop stop! I think that we should go left, this way looks unsafe!”

Chell sighed and closed her eyes for a moment in frustration, but turned back around and began walking over to the left. Sometimes she wondered why she even decided to follow Wheatley’s directions. She walked past Wheatley and continued forwards, distantly aware of the sound of Wheatley’s footsteps following after her. She stopped at the door and placed her hand on the doorknob before opening it. 

“No! No no, this seems unsafe… Uhhhh, we should go back to the right!” Wheatley interrupted once more. 

Chell turned around and stared at him with an angry expression, but spun around, sighing loudly as she did. Wheatley hesitantly followed along behind her until they reached the other door. Chell turned around and stared at Wheatley, as if daring him to say they should turn around once more. Wheatley did not object as she threw open the door. 

The light from outside of the door flooded into the dark room. It was old and dusty, and probably hadn’t been touched for years, maybe even decades. She wiped off the dust that had already accumulated on her hand and stepped inside. “A bit dark in here…” Wheatley mentioned.

Chell didn’t comment on the obvious observation that Wheatley made and began to take a look around. This area was similar to the other area’s they’d seen before. Dark, dusty, and everything was pretty broken, or too damaged to be used. The door had shut, so the only light came from the other rooms they hadn’t yet accessed, and the dying lights flickering overhead. Only about three of the total lights worked. 

She made her way over to one of the nearby desks and fiddled with the computer. One of these days one of the computers had to turn on. But, today wasn’t her lucky day. The computer screen stayed dark. She huffed and turned away from the computer. She scanned the room for Wheatley, and quickly spotted him staring through the glass at other parts of the area. He didn’t turn to face her as he spoke, “how do you think we get in there?” He asked aloud. 

Chell walked over and peeked through the glass. It was just more abandoned computers and a projector. Sometimes she wondered how people were able to maneuver through the area so easily. She shrugged in response to Wheatley’s question and wandered over to another door in the area. She opened it and walked through, and was greeted by the same sight. Bland, dull gray walls with posters and signs that were beginning to wear away. Everything looked the same in this place. 

“Ah- hey hey! Wait up for me, don’t leave me behind again!” She heard Wheatley racing to catch up with her. He sighed loudly as he approached her, “you really need to start warning me when you’re going to run off like that!” He complained. 

Chell rolled her eyes. A little while ago she hadn’t told Wheatley that she was leaving, and he freaked out. He got lost and it must have taken about 15 minutes to even find him. He complained about it for hours afterwards. But, to be fair, Chell hadn’t even gone very far and anytime she brought it up he ignored her or changed the subject. 

They continued their way down the hall until they reached the end, another door. Only this time, it was locked. She glanced over at the panel next to the door, it needed some kind of passcode…

Wheatley glanced over her shoulder, “huh? Why have we stopped, is something wrong?” He asked. Chell looked over at the passcode, Wheatley smiled proudly and pushed past her. “Oh! A passcode! Haha, I’ll just do some hacking and then I’ll get us out of here!” He announced. 

Chell stared at him doubtfully as he stared at the buttons for a moment. “Hmmmm… let’s see… Maybe ‘A, A, A… A, A, A!” He said aloud and typed in the password. It made a loud, low beeping noise and a light flashed red. “Ummm… Okay… A, A, A, A… A, B!” He said, trying that one. It made the same beeping noise and the red light flashed once more. “No, no… Er… Maybe it’s… A, B… C, D, E… F?” He suggested typing in the letters as he spoke. There was a long pause before a higher beeping noise played, and a green light flashed. 

“Oh…? Oh! Oh it worked! I didn’t think that was going to work!” Wheatley smiled and looked over at Chell. “Alright then, come on, open the door! Let’s go.”

Chell stared at him, was he not able to open the door himself? Had he not opened hundreds of doors before this? In response, Wheatley stared back at her with an equally confused expression. After a few moments of this, he crossed his arms, “What?! Do you not remember how doors work?” He asked.

Chell rolled her eyes and swung open the door. There was a long pause before she stepped inside. The room was brighter than the one before, it reminded her more of the test chambers from the pale white walls. She glanced behind her to make sure that Wheatley was still following as she made her way around the scattered desks and chairs. “This place is a lot more inviting than the other areas, isn’t it?” Wheatley commented as they wandered around. “And, I was the one that opened the door, thank you very much. Without me, we wouldn’t be here right now!”

“You might want to rethink that, moron.”

Suddenly, the room didn’t feel very inviting anymore. Chell recognized that voice all too well. Her face turned to a scowl and she turned to Wheatley, who had the same expression as her. “O-Oh…! Hello! Er- Lovely weather we’re having…!” Wheatley said awkwardly. 

“I don’t think you’ve been to the surface, you wouldn’t know what the weather is like. I’m honestly amazed you even know what weather is in the first place,” She commented. “Unfortunately, I do not have time to check what the weather is like today, but I believe that there might be some light rain. Anyways, enough of that. Now it’s time for me to dispose of you, goodbye.”

Chell spun around as a noise sounded behind them. She recognized the sound, “Helloooo?” The turret asked. “Where are you?” “I see you…”

She looked over at Wheatley, “Oh no…” Wheatley mumbled. Chell grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along as the turrets began to shoot at them. She swung open the door on the other end of the room and dove through the doorway and raced down the hall, dragging Wheatley along the entire way there. 

“Over there! A door!” Wheatley mentioned, pointing over to a door.

Chell nodded and raced up to the door. She fiddled with the door handle, but it wouldn’t open. It seemed that the door had been locked. She sighed and glanced around, there were a few desks around, a vent above the desks, and a line of windows behind her. She sprung into action, letting go of Wheatley’s arm and grabbing one of the chairs. She threw it at the window and watched as the glass shattered into bits. She backed away and nodded before jumping through the window.

“Ah- Lady, wait for me-” Wheatley called from behind her. His footsteps followed her as they raced through the new area, which was much darker than the other one. She narrowly avoided running into desks and other random scattered things. Wheatley, on the other hand, was not as lucky. She spun around and grabbed his hand, yanking on it as she forced him forwards. GLaDOS was beginning to dispense more turrets behind them. 

They continued to run until they made it over to another door. It fell over as soon as she put a light amount of pressure onto it. She shook her head, stumbling only a little bit before continuing to race forwards. They were now on a long catwalk that had lots of branching pathways. Behind them, GLaDOS had begun to move the panels to try and push them. It was like doing parkour. 

Wheatley pushed her, “Hurry up! Hurry up! She’s catching up!” He urged her. Chell shook her head, her hair was blowing behind her as she tried to get a look behind them at how close GLaDOS was. She was getting closer. Chell cursed internally to herself, but as she turned around, she realized something. “AH! Stop stop stop stop! There’s a giant hose in the path!”

Chell pointed at the path, and Wheatley nodded, “Yes! I see that, the path is gone! What are we going to do? We can’t turn back around!”

Chell shook her head, pointing back to the other side of the broken path. That was the only way they could go at this point. She glanced back around, but there wasn’t much time. They had about three second. She grabbed onto Wheatley’s wrist and attempted to run forwards. But, it was too late, GLaDOS had sent the panel traveling into their face, throwing them off of the catwalk and over the edge, down into the deep endless pit of darkness. 


End file.
